Diwata Uno
"But MOOOOOM, can't you tell Aunt Ashley that Lee took my Wii?" -Diwata to her mother, on her cousin Lee. Diwata "Dee-Dee" Martinez Uno '('Numbuh 6.01) is the 9-year-old child of Flordeluna Martinez and Bruce Uno. She is secretly a moonbender, but during the day, her Moon Fire is red, making it seem like she's a firebender. She was the second-in-command of the Future Sector RZ and later their leader. Diwata is also one-fourth Lunarian as her mom was half-Lunarian. Nextgen Series She first appears in "But Daaaad!", when she, Lulu, and Denny rush into the living room of the Grayson House, in which Diwata is wearing her black silhouette. In Sector JP, Diwata signs up for the Girls' Boxing Tournament, with Leanne as her trainer. Diwata defeats Darcy in her first match, and later Kirie Beatles. She is defeated by Jinta Hanakari in the end. In The Great Candied Adventure, Diwata and her friends are worried at Cheren's news of the Apocalypse. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, when Wendy and Lee come outside after having dinner one night, they see Diwata laying on her roof and staring at the moon. Dee-Dee declines Lee's request to come down, and Lee in turn refuses to take her to the moon. When they go back inside, Diwata sees a "Pretty Star" Lapis Lazuli fly past the moon. She gets in a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to chase after Lapis, and ends up finding her way to Lunaria. There, Diwata gets in a pool that exposes her true Lunarian skin, much to the shock of her teammates when they come look for her. Diwata is surprised that they didn't know she was Lunarian. As the kids explain how her father, Bruce Uno, may be from another universe, Arlon and Lapis connect this to a prophecy, where Crest's Firstborn Guardian would be of Lunarian blood, shared with the blood of someone from beyond space's boundaries. Crest panics as they talk about his important Firstborn duties, and after Lapis comforts him, Diwata takes Crest to have fun with her friends. The fun ends when Team Rocket appears and sends the revived Acnologia to attack them. After they kidnap Crest and head to the Night Palace, Diwata goes with Sonny and Donna to Crescent Canyon, where they find Crest's Spirit Ball. Sector RZ takes them to the Night Palace, where Dee saves Crest from Team Rocket's grasp. They battle Team Rocket and Acnologia, but Diwata's leader, Leanne is killed by the revived mage. Having now experienced a great change, Diwata was able to take control of the Lunar Magic and combat Acnologia. The Dragon King devours Dee, but his Logia form is unable to grasp Diwata's superior power, so he is destroyed from the inside. As they mourn Leanne's death, Diwata becomes Crest's Guardian and catches him in the Spirit Ball. In Seven Lights: The Last, Sector RZ is ambushed by Madara Uchiha. They are defeated, and Madara brainwashes Diwata into controlling Crest. They are saved when Nolan and Dillon York defeat Madara. They later go to Emera and conjure moons to maintain the unstable Ether on the planet, following the defeat of Thanos. Battles *Girls' Boxing Tournament. **Diwata vs. Darcy Chariton. **Diwata vs. Kirie Beatles. **Diwata vs. Jinta Hanakari. *Diwata vs. Acnologia. *Sector RZ vs. Madara Uchiha. *Dimension Rebels vs. Dimentio (assisted). Appearance Dee-Dee, like her father, has a bowl cut with bangs, but her hair extends up to above her waist. Like her mother, two stray locks of her hair rest in front of her ears. Her hair is pure blond like her father's, and a green headband keeps it in place. Two pearl earrings rest on her ears. Dee-Dee absolutely adores her 'Ninang' (Godmother) Fanny, and so wears a green sweater and an orange skirt like her in her childhood days. The only difference is that she wears her father's belt of pockets around her body. She wears her mother's green socks and purple rubber shoes. When exposed to water (primarily at night), her peach skin changes to a deep blue and her chocolate eyes become white and round, revealing her true self as a Lunarian. After controlling the Lunar Magic, Diwata's Lunarian features became permanently exposed. Personality Dee-Dee has the traits of a traditional Filipino - she is housewarming and polite - mixed in with the natural KND instincts - the urge to attack evil adults and stuff - making her a peculiar operative to mess with. She is also a tad bit hotheaded like her father and grandfather, and nearly always changes into her silhouette form when angry. Dee Dee also seems to have a strange affinity for technical gadgets. Abilities Diwata uses moonbending, but the only form she knew for a time was Moon Fire. Since her fire appears red during the day, people thought she was a firebender. She has been shown to become very fiery when hot-tempered. After witnessing Leanne's death, Diwata experienced a dramatic change in her emotions, and this allowed her to control the Lunar Magic, the source of moonbending. Since then, Diwata has become a very proficient moonbender, and as the guardian of Firstborn Crest, she can use him to enhance her powers. Because she is part-Lunarian, her skin turns blue when exposed to water, but mostly at night, and it will turn back after she dries up. She is quite skilled at wielding her mother's F.L.U.R.I.K.E.N.. Diwata is also a great boxer. Weaknesses Because she abruptly took control of the Lunar Magic, she couldn't use it for long, and she was exhausted afterward. Using the magic permanently exposes her Lunarian features. Stories She's Appeared *But Daaaad! *Operation DUSK *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Operation: FAIL *Down in the Negaverse (Atawid) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *Diwata bares strong resemblance to Link, who coincidentally, is the Uno kids' ancestor. Diwata's human form also had brown eyes like Cheren and Rachel, Link's main descendants. *Being part-Lunarian, Diwata continues the Nextgen tradition of at least one non-human in each sector, in her case Sector RZ. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Uno Family Category:Sector RZ Members Category:Vice-leaders Category:Aliens Category:Firstborn Guardians Category:Sector Leaders Category:Moonbenders